


Mostly Harmless Magical Mishaps

by veriante



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers Family, Halloween, M/M, Magical Accidents, Mostly Pwp, Multi, Smut, Strangefamily, Threesome - M/M/M, bad crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 04:14:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante
Summary: This is- bad attempt at crack. It is mostly PWP IronFrostStrange & Strangefamily.Inspired/prompted by the crack conversation from my discord server.Prompts:Avengers swap outfits for Halloween + magical mishap giving everyone animal ears and tails.AKA this is your fault @Reneegirl2409 and @quirksy and @gizmotrinket.... It is also mildly inspired by the Amor Vincit Omnia Universe (my long term project) but it can be read as a stand alone.Beta read by the fantastic Goddess of Editing, Missaness (... I am so sorry I made you do this one sweetie...)





	Mostly Harmless Magical Mishaps

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Reneegirl2409](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reneegirl2409/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Amor Vicit Omnia [ARC 1]](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19396738) by [veriante](https://archiveofourown.org/users/veriante/pseuds/veriante). 

> Hi.  
THIS is not a very good crack fic. I am, it turns out, very bad at crack. But... it is smutty as fuck and it is hopefully just fluffy enough that it will tide the long time AVO readers and give you guys some hope for the future.... 
> 
> As for new readers that don't know AVO, it's fine. 
> 
> Just read it for the ridiculous smut and enjoy the ideas of seeing our boys with ears and tails. 
> 
> nom nom. 
> 
> p.s. Thank you M for the cake reference =P

Reneegirl2409 / SavvyBlue- Avengers dressing up as each other

SydneyStark - Shifters

  
  


It had started as a joke.

An offhand comment, if you will. Just a hilarious little nugget of an idea that had entered Peter's brain and nagged at him until he couldn't quite shake it away and had ended up voicing it.

And once voiced and once it was out in the world, it gained traction and of course, he lost all control of the situation.

Honestly, it was meant to be a one time joke about a Halloween party that _ he _ wanted to attend with  _ his  _ friends. But of course, Tony had to overhear it, as had Loki and once that had happened... well.

Peter isn't even sure which of them had put it in the Avengers WhatsApp group chat first. Normally, it would be Tony. But Loki isn't outside of the realms of possibilities either.

And after that?

For the entirety of the month that led up to Halloween, his WhatsApp notification had perpetually sat at 999+ notifications. Between classes, and studying and actually trying to do his job as Spiderman, even  _ he  _ hadn't been able to keep up with the fast flowing conversation.

Or rather, arguments.

He's not sure how the hell the others had or perhaps the ridiculous numbers of question marks, name calling and arguments have resulted from the fact that no one  _ could _ .

Either way, at the end of the day, a week before Halloween, everyone got either the costume they wanted, or at the very least the outfit that they'd actually most likely be able to fit into.

The winners of the arguments, needless to say, Peter isn't very surprised by. Because when you are literally a god, of _Mischief, _no less, you get what you want.

As does the man that has the technological ability and knowhow to turn everyone's phones into bricks and the man that can literally manipulate time.

As Ned often likes to say, his dads were OP.

But the three of them being sorted out had only been the start of the problems and dramas, really.

Because once the three of the self appointed fathers of Peters had decided what they were going to do and since Peter had decided what he was going to do, the arguments had erupted on WhatsApp.

From that point, honestly, Peter had just turned the notifications off on the group chat because his sanity couldn't handle it.

And to think.

All Peter had really had wondered out aloud was if he wasn't going to do it, who out of the Avengers would dress up as Iron Man.

That's it.

That was  _ literally _ it. 

It's not like he  could even blame them, really. For one, Tony and Loki  love Halloween and an Avengers Halloween party had always been on the books. Which of course turned into a competition to figure out who was dressing as who for the party. Even the ones that weren’t coming got involved. 

Add the chaos that is their daily lives? The fact that they just need something distracting? Yeah. It makes sense why they would end up with just one simple comment of his turning into a massive thing.

Still.

He  _ did _ get to borrow one of the backup reactors with the nanobots, so at least he got his wish.

Which brings him to today and the impending arrival of the Avengers to the Tower. Given that he hasn't kept up with the chat group, Peter will admit that he's kinda excited to find out who was dressed as who.

But that is also coupled with dread because-

"Hey spiderling! Can you find your other dads?" Tony shouts from somewhere in the kitchen.

\- of that.

Tony Stark is a genius. An absolute genius that Peter can only hope to barely try to keep up with. But in the kitchen? He was a disaster and half with the  other half being an apocalyptic event.

In other words, Peter has a feeling that he really, really,  _ really _ ought to see what Tony was up to because the last time he'd been in the kitchen- actually? 

No, it'd be safer to find Loki and Stephen and get them to deal with Tony.

"Okay!" Peter yells back as he sighs and hopes that the kitchen is still there when he gets back. Or better still, by the time he does come back, the others would have arrived and either Pepper or Rhodey would have managed to deal with the mess.

That... is the hope.

~~~

"We're never going to get this done if you don't stop that." Stephen  admonishes him.

But doesn't actually move to dislodge the hands that are roaming along his body. Or the lips that are kissing and licking up and down his neck either.

Loki examines the Bond between them, the Connection that thrums and hums pleasurably and knows that though his lover may be discouraging with his words, he is more than welcoming of his advances.

That and the way that Stephen tilts his neck to provide access and the way that he pushes back against the hardening cock with his leather covered backside makes it quite clear what Stephen wants.

Given that it has been almost two weeks since they'd had the opportunity to be intimate, that is not a surprise.

"I have every faith in your abilities, beloved." Loki murmurs as he slowly wraps his arms around Stephen and cups the fast hardening cock under his hand whilst another slips into the arm slots of the leather armour he'd borrowed and runs over the sensitive nipple.

Stephen's body shudders against his for a moment, clearly torn between the intriguing Artefact before him and the distracting presence that Loki offers from behind.

"Loki, even I ca-" Whatever Stephen was going to say next, Loki swallows as he turns the sorcerer's head around to kiss him as he pushes his own hard cock against the sorcerer supreme's gorgeous ass and by extension, against the table.

The delicious moan that tears from Stephen's throat is like music to his ears.

A few passionate, hungry kisses and Stephen is all but grinding his hips back towards Loki's hard cock, barely holding back the moans and his eyes are heavily dilated as he moans into the kisses that Loki can't help but bestow upon those lips. 

Stephen tastes of chocolates that Tony had fed to him with his lips not 10 minutes ago as they had prepared for the party before Loki had taken the opportunity to lure the sorcerer away with the promise of the magical Artefact that he had picked up during his trip to Vanaheim.

Which in all honesty, may not have been the greatest of ideas, Loki thinks as he ruts against Stephen's beautiful, beautiful backside as the arousal only grows with each moment they are touching.

He really, really ought to have known that seeing Stephen dressed in his battle armour would have been impossible to resist. Especially when he'd been away from home for so long.

"You ought to wear Asgardian outfits more often, beloved. You look utterly... divine." Loki tells him with a wicked gleam in his eyes. Stephen rolls his eyes fondly as he tries to turn his attention back to the table.

But they both know that it's futile.

Lust travels back and forth between them through their Soul Connection. It burns and the need builds between them faster and faster as they kiss and their hands roam.

It shatters any and all of their ability to concentrate or focus on anything other than each other.

It's obvious when Stephen gives up.

All pretence at even trying to look or touch the Artefact disappears as the Sorcerer Supreme all but scatters the precious books, scrolls and the Artefact itself across the table to clear room for himself as Loki smirks.

Even as he holds onto the kiss, and deftly undoes the laces of the leather pants he'd only just helped Stephen to slip into, Loki pushes him down to lay his chest upon the table.

Stephen tilts his head so that he can look up at Loki as he pushes the length of the armour up so that he can expose the leather covered buttocks to both his view and to his hands.

"Anthony is going to be so disappointed we started without him." Stephen says as he closes his eyes and luxuriates on the cold surface of the table, no doubt to relieve himself of some of the heat that circulates through their bodies.

"Do you truly believe so?" Loki asks as he looks directly at the nearest camera pointed towards their direction as he slips the pants down over the sorcerer's buttocks and down to his knees.

It's not an easy process, but Loki is familiar with leather leggings and further yet, they are well broken in enough that there is give and flexibility.

Stephen isn't wearing any underwear.

Tony had argued that underwear would ruin the lines of the pants, though the armour would more than sufficiently cover the buttocks and whilst Stephen had raised an eyebrow, he hadn't argued.

"He's going to watch this isn't he?" Stephen's voice is filled with that fond exasperation that Loki has come to adore on his lover's voice and he can't help but chuckle softly as he covers his lover's body with his and kisses Stephen's sighing lips.

"Most assuredly. Shall we put on a show?" Loki whispers to him as he slips a hand between them and all too familiar with Stephen's body, finds the hard ring of flesh.

It takes just a thought, a flicker of magic and with the wetness that forms, Loki pushes into his lover and watch as Stephen's eyes flutter shut, his lips fall open with  a soft moan, almost a sigh as his face becomes lax with the pleasure.

"Dr Strange, Prince Laufeyson, the guests are due to arrive in 10 minutes." The Artificial Intelligence's tone is highly amused, though not judging as Loki nods firmly, though Stephen  seems  not to notice.

As Tony calls it, it will have to be a 'quickie' then, Loki assumes as he focuses a little more and with his finger deep inside of the sorcerer, activates the spell they'd used all too often.

The warm oils fill and open up Stephen for him as he leans to kiss his lover's neck and forehead and  wraps a hand around the hard cock. Stephen moans loudly as his fingers search for purchase.

He always did like the feel of Loki's magic inside of him.

The pleasure, the lust, their love and desire all travel back and through the Connection that they share and it's- it doesn't matter that this is not the first time or even the hundredth time that they had done this. It feels absolutely and utterly amazing to feel that pleasure rising between them.

Stephen is no longer coherent. Loki can feel it and he can't help but smile as he slides into Stephen. Despite the magic, despite knowing that his lover does not require it, Loki spends the time to make sure that Stephen can adjust, that he is ready.

"I'm sorry beloved, this will have to be a quick coupling." Loki mutters into Stephen's ear as the Sorcerer opens his eyes. The heavily dilated blue and greys of his eyes are beautiful enough to take Loki's breath away.

"Please." Stephen doesn't say anything else. Just pants and moans as Loki can't help but adjust them to give himself the best leverage and to make certain that he can hit all the right places inside of Stephen.

Once he is ready, Loki grasps the sorcerer's hips tightly and moves. Usually, it is Tony that prefers to be fucked hard and fast. He enjoys Loki's greater strength. His ability to hold him up and fuck him down onto Loki's cock.

Stephen in general prefers a more gentle approach. He enjoys being touched, caressed, giving pleasure as much as receiving it. But in moments like this, when they hadn't touched each other for some time and the magic between them, the Bond between them hungers for completion, Stephen begs and pleads for something hard and fast.

As does Loki in these moments .

Still, Loki can never truly let go with his lovers. His Jotun physiology means that he is far stronger than his human lovers and the mere thought of harming them sends shudders through his spine. But he does know their limits by now.

Loki fucks into Stephen firm and hard and just fast enough to make sure that they can finish before their guests arrive. Not that they were ever going to last long.

The pleasure passes back and forth between them, the feedback loop compounding upon the pleasure over and over as it goes back and forth between them until Loki can barely hold onto his tight control over himself.

Even that is almost lost as Stephen comes with a sharp cry and tightens impossibly hard around him. Loki slams into Stephen and all but collapses onto him as he spends himself inside his lover's tight  channel.

For a long while, they can't move.

It is a struggle to merely breathe as Loki lays on top of his lover, still buried inside of him and kisses what skin he can reach even as his hand curls instinctively around Stephen's.

"We missed you." Stephen murmurs as Loki runs calming hands down his lover's body. He had heard those words before. When they had greeted him upon arrival mere hours ago with soft kisses and holds. It is still good to hear them again. 

"As had I, beloved." Loki whispers back against Stephen's lips as they kiss softly. The love that he can feel through the Connections between Stephen and himself as well as Tony is... still amazing to him.

He can scarcely believe it even as he indulges and luxuriates in the feelings that resound through his body. The sweet and tender kiss that still taste of chocolate and that unique something that is wholly Stephen is broken by the sound of rushing feet.

Their eyes widen and they have just a moment to pull themselves away from each other and wave their clothes back into place before Peter all but bursts into the room.

"Magic dads! Science dad is- Oh. Oh my god. Oh shit. Okay. Nope! I'm- I'm so not- Nope!" The quick scrambling and mumbling and  swearing fade just as quickly as they had come.

The silence that Peter leaves behind is quickly broken by the laughter that erupts between them as they look at each other.

Their clothes may have been righted by magic, but their hair, their red lips, their dilated eyes and their harsh breaths would have told Peter just exactly what he had almost witnessed.

It isn't the first time that their adoptive son had burst into their lovemaking and it won't be the last. Still. The poor boy, Loki can't help but think as he looks over at his laughing lover and slowly pulls him into his arms to fix the mused hair and to kiss those lips one more time.

The amusement in Stephen's eyes fade into something soft and loving and fond. Loki knows that his eyes too would reflect the same as they share the lingering kiss.

"Shall we?" Loki asks as he extends his arm. Stephen laughs as he takes it and together, they leave the lab, their desires sated for the time being and their Bond singing with love and contentment.

Neither realises the Artefact Loki had so carefully collected and returned home  rolls off the table and shatter upon the floors of the lab.

Its mystery yet to be revealed.

~~~

Iron Man does not sulk.

Nope. He doesn't. And by extension, neither does Peter. He is most definitely not hanging about on the ceiling of the party trying to bleach his brain and grumbling about magic dads to Ned, Shuri and MJ’s amusement. Nope. Most definitely not.

As his friends have told him multiple, multiple times, all parents have sex and unfortunately for him, he just happened to have parents that were disgustingly in love with each other with the libido of very horny teenager boys.

Which is honestly... As much as Peter would protest and he blushes and runs away, he also has to admit that it's good to see his father figures happy.

It has been a long journey for them to get to this point, he knows only all too well and seeing the carefree way in which they teased, talked and loved each other was actually nice.

At least it would be when he was able to get the sight of his flustered, flushed, obviously having just done the deed look on Loki and Stephen's faces, out of his head.

Brain bleach definitely is a thing that needs to be invented. Or like that light flashy thing from Men in Black. Tony should be able to invent it. Why hadn’t he? Peter needs to put it on the list. And make it a priority. 

The party is in full swing. He should focus on that or see if he can snag a drink or something to wipe his memories. But given the fact that he was at a party with the  _ Avengers _ , he doesn't rate his chances very high.

At the very least, if he had Shuri, they could've come up with something, but she was in Wakanda and couldn't make it.

Neither could some of the others, which was a pity but hey, that's the superhero business for you, right? Peter thinks with a sigh. 

Still, Peter can't help but wish that everyone had been able to be here. He understood that there was some sort of critical work that needed doing in Wakanda for Wanda, Sam with T'Challa, which was fair enough, but Vision was in New York and he'd still declined to attend.

Well, that wasn't true. Vision was  babysitting the New York Sanctum Sanctorium whilst Wong and Yinn were on  holiday , which was fair and it was important to keep the Sanctum protected. Still. Peter liked the calm presence of Vision in these parties.

Besides, Vision was the only other being in the room that didn't drink. And he could have used a non drinking friend.

Then there was the fact that both Rhodey, Carol, Scott and Clea were on 'duty' in case shit happened. Which unfortunately, was more likely than not likely.

Which sucks. But it also meant that those that were on a break could truly enjoy the break and he'd promised Clea that he would enjoy himself and take lots and lots of pictures, so that's what he sets about to do.

Bruce and Pepper were sitting in a love seat, talking quietly with Jane and Thor.

But that's not really what he focuses on. It's the costumes. That ridiculous WhatsApp group chat that had devolved into a nightmare of memes and jokes and arguments.

The results were... honestly quite entertaining.

So much so that he isn't surprised that Darcy has her camera out and is giggling like a maniac as she goes around to photograph the Avengers in each other's 'battle suits'. Which is totally cool. Except… 

He's disappointed by his dads.

The magic dads have just simply swapped their outfits. Not very original, nor creative and given that they were of similar builds, they  hadn't even had to magic anything either.

Still, Stephen does look good in Loki's armour. There's something quite regal about him as it is and the armour just makes him look all the more dignified as he stands and speaks quietly with Loki.

No doubt about the magical artefact that Loki's brought back.

Gods, they were going to be insufferable for awhile, Peter can't help but think. Loki'd been away from two weeks. And apparently, two weeks of separation was enough for them to throw all caution out the window and start having sex in the middle of the-

Nope! Nope! Brain bleach!

Peter shakes his head almost violently and just manage not to fall off the roof as Loki laughs at something that Stephen's said.

When it notices Peter looking down at it, the Cloak of Levitation flicks up a corner and waves enthusiastically at him. That draws both Loki and Stephen's attention to him and he swears, he swears that they practised that synchronised eyebrow raising trick. It's-

Peter rolls his eyes at them and just stops himself from sticking out a tongue as well. Because he's not five and he isn't Tony Stark.

The two of them even roll their eyes at the same time in the same freaking direction before they go back to their conversation. Which is just- seriously!

Peter still doesn't fully understand the whole Soul Connection business, but with all three of them being soulmates, it's like they were always in sync with each other. It was almost creepy. The Cloak gives him a shrug. Peter shrugs back at it.

They got this non-verbal communication thing down pat by now.

The Cloak seemed just as fond of Tony and Loki as it was of Stephen. And him, oddly enough. Not that he minds. The Cloak really did make a fantastic nap partner and it was quite easy to convince when he needed some... assistance to either stay  _ out _ of trouble or to get _ into  _ trouble. Speaking of trouble- 

Tony is wearing  _ his  _ suit.

There is a certain thrill he gets from seeing that. When Tony had made the announcement on the WhatsApp group, he'd been surprised by it. The mere fact that Tony would choose to dress as him from all the Avengers? Yeah. It was- Peter smiles and waves down at Tony when he waves back, his hands gloved with the customary red and blue of the Spiderman suit.

"You do know that you look ridiculous in my armour hanging up there right?" Tony calls  up to him and Peter shrugs even as Darcy takes the opportunity to snap a photograph of him.

The Iron Man suit doesn't feel all that different from the Spiderman suit. No webs, but there were repulsors and Karen was still onboard and with both of them being nanobots, it felt light and comfortable and as flexible.

"Says the Spiderman that can't!" Peter snarks back as Tony raises an eyebrow and turns to look at the other two.

"Loki, what did I say about teaching our son to be snarky?" Tony complains, though his voice is light and his eyes are warm as Loki turns and shrugs his shoulders.

"Do?" Loki replies and Peter laughs as the argument only devolves from that point. The banter between Loki and Tony are really quite... infamous. Especially on battle comms. Speaking of which, Peter looks around until he can see Steve.

It was always Steve that  cuts off the fun banter that he and his dads usually had on battle comms and it's not that he resented the cap for it or anything, but if a chance came up to get some embarrassing footage or photo of the Captain during the night, he was most definitely not passing upon it. 

Besides, Loki's promised him a visit to Wakanda via teleport if he did. 

As they were want to do, Steve and Bucky were talking about the 40's and the good ol' time or something. 

As much as Peter complains about the Cap's rules, he has to admit that having a living source from the 1940's to use as research material for his history classes have really made things easy. 

So maybe, he won't post anything too embarrassing on social media… until after the finals. Yeah, Peter thinks. Definitely. 

It doesn't stop him from taking photos with his nanobots as the Cap scratches at the poorly painted 'metal' arm. Not quite blackmail material, but  a nice addition to the collection he thinks as Bucky notices and winks at him. 

Peter winks back as he admires Bucky's outfit. 

Out of all of them, Bucky had actually chosen an outfit that he can well and truly rock. With his well built body and that wild, long brown hair of his, he makes a convincing Thor, even if the hammer is plastic. 

It's Clint that looks most uncomfortable amongst the bunch and given that he'd spent some time in spandex before Tony had given him the nanobot Spiderman suit, he gets it. 

Clint looks  _ miserable _ . That might have something to do with the fact that given work constraints he couldn't be at the farm with the kids, but... Peter was willing to bet that it had more to do with the tight spandex of the Captain America suit as he kept pulling at the neckline.

"How the fuck do you breathe in this shit?" Peter hears Clint complaining as Steve shrugs his shoulders.

"With your lungs." Steve comments back as he takes a drink from Thor, who had wandered over to the table with his customary flask of 'Asgardian mead', the only thing that can really get the super soldiers drunk.

Which meant that the night was going to go into the hilarious territory pretty soon, Peter assumes. Great! Shitfaced Steve Rogers was always hilarious and so was Bucky. 

Last time, not that Peter was at the party in case anyone asks, between Steve and Bucky, they'd managed to break no less than 8 tables during their attempts to prove who was the best at arm wrestling that they'd been politely but firmly asked to leave the bar and to kindly never return. 

Peter catches Darcy's eye and they share a mischievous look. Their Twitter was so going to be blowing up tomorrow, he can't help but think as he looks over Thor's outfit.

Which looked mostly like normal, comfortable clothes, but by the white doctor's gown he'd thrown on along with the glasses he had perched on his nose told everyone who he was.

It's a nice gesture, Peter thinks. 

The doctor's gown and the glasses was as much of Bruce's battle outfit as the Hulk was and the god was quietly paying tribute to that. Thor turns to give him a wide smile and waves as Peter waves back before he turns his attention to the doctor in question. 

Bruce, from the tight black leather vest and the bow on his back was dressed up as Hawkeye whilst Pepper wore Natasha's skintight suit, complete with the dark red wig. 

Jane, if Peter was reading it right, was dressed up as Pepper in her infamous white business suit dress and heels. 

Jane and Bruce were hotly debating some science thing or  other and any other day, Peter would be all over it, but today? Nah, his brain needs a break and more importantly, he has a trip to win to Wakanda. 

"Got anything good yet Spiderboy?" Darcy asks as she comes to stand directly under him and looks up at him with her one visible eye. 

Darcy, Peter decides, takes the cake. She's somehow not just managed to pull off the pirate patch and the leather coat but she's somehow gotten Fury's tone down pat, along with that dramatic swish thing he does with his coat. 

"Not yet. Give it another hour, Director." he tells her with a wink as she laughs and winks back. 

He still has no idea how the hell she's taking any good photos with just the one eye, but he knows that she was probably managing better than he was. 

Peter doesn't know what kind of parties Tony used to throw before Stephen had come along, but from what he'd heard, it had never been this tame. But he kind of likes this better.

Especially since Natasha, wearing the Captain Marvel suit officially declares the party open as she dismisses the  bartender and takes his position behind the bar. 

"Come on Iron Man, come down here and let's win Social Media." Darcy says with a wicked grin towards him just as all the hairs on his neck and arms go up.

Peter has just a second to react to pretty much jump at Darcy and push her down as everyone reacts with him to cover their respective loved ones.

That's the last thing that he remembers.

~~

His ears twitch as does the tail as his lovers slowly undress themselves.

Okay, so it was bad form for the host of the party to abandon the said party and run off with his lovers but hey. He is only human and how the fuck is he supposed to resist his lovers when they are dressed as each other and have sprouted the most gorgeous cat ears and tails? 

Besides, it's not as if anything big was going to happen downstairs and honestly, he's already missed  out on some action. 

FRIDAY has already told on them so Tony knows what they were up to when they had supposedly been 'researching' the new Artefact that had landed them up in this mess.

Not that Tony really minds.

He knows that the Connection, the bond that connects the three of their souls together and by extension their hearts and their bodies is more strongly felt by the magical duo of the trio.

Besides, when his lovers  are away and he is lonely, it's always, always good, hot fun to watch as his lovers made love to each other. And he has a feeling that whatever's been recorded in the lab was going to be hot. It always is. 

Something to look forward to.

As is the slow strip show his lovers were putting on for his pleasure.

Tony lays back against the pillows supporting his upper body as he watches. They'd already stripped him and in  synchronised movements that spoke of far, far too many days spent in bed like this, they had tied him to the posts of the bed with ropes made of magic.

Even now, as he watches, there is a clone of Loki crawling over him, never impeding his view of the proceedings as Loki and Stephen kiss and touch and strip each other.

The clone of Loki encourages him to raise his legs so that it can slide a pillow underneath him. Long slender fingers slowly encircle his hole, wet with the oil Loki prefers to use that smells  of deliciously sweet flowers.

Tony keeps his eyes laser focused on taking in the sight in front of him even as a finger slowly slides into him and zeros in on the spot that makes him sees stars and swear and moan and pant.

He does all of that but he keeps his eyes open.

It's a struggle, but Loki has been away from  them for two weeks and he has missed the Jotun in their bed. Oh, make no mistakes, the sex was hot with either of them. But three of them together was always exciting, interesting and so very incredibly hot.

The pleasure that they could wring out of his body has Tony even more excited than the fingers opening him up.

"Are you ready for us, beloved?" Loki purrs.

With the black, pointed cat ears on his head and the tail wagging back and forth, Loki looks every bit like he should be purring and a predator. Tony opens his lips to answer, but before he can let out the snarky response he'd thought of, the clone swallows him down and all he can manage is a shout.

There are chuckles coming from both of his lovers as he throws his head back and gives up. His eyes close shut and he moans, his body burning with desire and need as the clone fingers him open. There's oil dripping from him and the clone and staining the sheets no doubt.

It doesn't matter.

Tony almost loses track of time, which, he will admit, happens far more often than he would like to admit when his lovers are both having their way with him like this.

Their love making sessions are always different. Sometimes, there is magic. Sometimes, there isn't. Sometimes, there are clones and toys. Other times, it is just them and their fingers and their tongues and their lips.

It really doesn't matter. 

It always feels good, it always feels amazing and it is always, always satisfying. Tony isn't even sure when Stephen and Loki climb onto the bed, but they are most definitely on the bed and Tony recognises  tha t by the  feeling alone as Loki's lips close around his and  sucks his tongue into the god's mouth.

Stephen on the other hand moves so that the clone is pushed out of the way as he slowly straddles Tony. But it is Loki running the show tonight. 

"We put on a show for you Anthony. I pushed our beautiful Sorcerer Supreme down on the table and fucked him hard. I bet he is still open and dripping wet with my spendings." Loki whispers against his lips and Tony can only moan as Stephen's arse glides against his hard cock.

"Hm, should we test that theory my Prince?" Stephen asks, his voice just as much of a purr as Loki's is. A tail lingers along his thigh, stroking it up and down and the added sensation both feels so odd and yet so right at the same time.

Stephen moves his hips, just teasing as Loki's clone's fingers hold Tony's cock steady for Stephen to rock against.

As he does, every now and then, the head of his cock catches on the rim of Stephen's hole and they both moan. Tony moans louder as Loki's lips curl around the ear he'd sprouted.

It feels- Tony's ears had always been sensitive and he loves it when his lovers whisper against them but this? This feels like it is linked directly to his cock as the wet tongue and teeth nip at the edge of the pointed ear and Tony cries out.

"Oh god! P-Just-" Tony isn't even really sure what he's asking for. He has been fingered open. He's dripping wet and he isn't sure if he wants more fingers, a cock to replace it or for Stephen to fucking stop teasing him and just fuck himself onto him.

But he needs them to do something.

"Patience beloved one." is Loki's only response as he licks and bites that cat ear whilst his fingers play with the other.

Tony opens his eyes and looks up at the amused expression of Stephen and his completely dilated blue grey eyes and the caramel ears that adorn his head and for a moment, he can't breathe.

It's always like this.

Every time, he takes his eyes off his lovers and  turns to see them again, they take his breath away. With their beauty, with the impossibility of their love, the impossibly of their existence even. Loki's fingers are cold as they trail down his chest, channelling  the Jotun inside of him.

Tony hisses, unsure whether he should be arching into the touch or away from the touch.

It doesn't matter.

He just needs-

"Fuck!" The cry that he lets out is loud and primal as Stephen finally sits himself onto Tony's cock. The heat that wraps around him is tight and Stephen isn't shy about it either. He pushes himself down, moaning and groaning as he does so.

"Slowly, beloved." Loki's voice isn't purring anymore. It is worried as the teeth and the hands leave his body as Loki moves to steady Stephen instead.

Loki might have fucked Stephen open, but Tony was wider than both of them and they really ought to be more careful, Tony thinks. But he can't voice those thoughts because all he can feel is that tight heat around his cock and it's- Fuck. It feels so fucking good.

Stephen's body collapses forward onto his chest, guided by Loki's gentle hand and Tony feels the soft breath against his lips and they open of their own  accord  to accept the kiss that Stephen pushes onto him even as Loki runs a soothing hand up and down Stephen's body.

" Did  I not satisfied you enough?" Loki asks Stephen. Tony opens his eyes just in time to see Stephen's eyes flutter shut as Loki's lips lock around those caramel ears.

"N-No- I- I just- Oh god Anthony. I'm- So full." Stephen moans out as does Tony , as Loki's careful fingers roam to make sure that Stephen hadn't hurt himself. There is a soft tut from the god as green and gold of his magic flares momentarily.

"Anthony, would be so kind to assist our good doctor?" Loki suggests. Not that he needs to. Stephen's head curls into his chest and as it does, it offers him the perfect opportunity to raise his head and lock his lips around the ear in front of them and as he does, Stephen cries out and tightens further around him, if such a thing were possible.

Tony is so lost in those sensations that he almost doesn't notice the blunt head of the cock being pushed into him and his legs being held and raised by magic as Loki enters him in a smooth thrust.

The cry that Tony lets out is- Oh he was so going to lose his voice at the end of this, he thinks as he is filled to the brim by the God of Mischief.

Loki's cock is... perfect.

Whilst Tony's is thick and just longer than average and Stephen's cock is long and just thick enough, Loki's is- It hits every spot inside of Tony perfectly and fills him up perfectly.

"Do try to hold on." Loki's voice purrs the challenge and Tony barely has the opportunity to take a deep breath before the god begins to move.

The thing is, Loki is strong. Fucking strong.

Strong enough and with enough stamina and libido that he can satisfy both of them over and over for the entire day. They tried.

It also means that Loki wraps his hand around Stephen's hips and between that and the magic that holds Tony's legs up, the god effectively moves them both.

The movements on Stephen's behalf are small and quick as he is pushed forwards and backwards, but he is effectively fucked onto Tony's cock as he desperately clings onto Tony and curls into his chest. The doctor's cock, trapped between their hard stomachs  leaves precum all over both of them as Loki sets the pace.

Loki doesn't always take charge of their sexual activities. They take turns. Honestly, the fact that they all turned out to be switches and flexible with their positions and domination traits? That had been a stroke of luck.

But then, perhaps not.

Loki fucks into him hard and strong. Just gentle enough not to be painful, but rough enough that Tony knows that he was going to most definitely feel it.

There's a soft tingling against his thighs as Stephen's tail swishes back and forth and his own tail, the one that the clone had moved out of the way of the pillow, shudders and shivers as Stephen's hand curls around it.

The room is filled with the sounds of moans, pants and desperate cries and Tony wants to hold on.

He really, really, really does. Because even to his soulmates, he hates to lose. But he can't.

His skin is burning with need and it's hard to keep his eyes open and he just can't. He can't.

He comes so hard and so fast that he's not even sure if he cried out. Everything goes white for a moment as he tenses and he swears that he heard the god crying out, but he can't be too sure.

For a moment, he floats, arms and legs raised into the air, pillows along his back and shoulders to support him and just enjoys the heady afterglow.He's never experienced orgasms as intense as he has when he is with Loki and Stephen. It's- fuck.

When Tony can focus again, he realises that Stephen is buried inside of him, fucking into him as Loki fucks him from behind. Stephen's still mostly laying on top of him, though supporting himself as he looks down at Tony with those dilated eyes burning with need.

"Oh god!" Stephen's cries and moans are delicious. They always have been. Tony is so loose and relaxed but even in that glorious afterglow, he can feel the hard cock inside of him and despite being sensitive, he enjoys it.

"Can- Loki please." Tony says quietly as he meets the god's emerald green eyes over Stephen's shoulder and Loki nods and waves a hand. The magic that had held his arms up disappear and the moment they do, Tony wraps his arms around Stephen.

Loki's movements are almost gentle and Stephen is far , far gone into that space inside of his head where all he feels is the pleasure. Out of the three of them, Stephen slipped into subspace the easiest and from the looks of it, the hard fuck that Loki had given him had only primed him for it.

"You feel good baby? Does it feel good?" Tony asks as he caresses Stephen's hair and curls his fingers along the edges of the ears as Stephen murmurs something back.

"Faster Loki." Tony all but commands. He knows that the god will obey. He may be a god, but as he says, in their bed and with them, he was more than happy to be of service as they all were to each other.

Loki does move faster and Stephen's eyes almost roll back into his head as he moans. Tony holds Stephen as he comes, crying out in sync with the god as he tightens around Loki and causes him to come for the what? Third time that night?

Tony holds Stephen carefully in his arms and strokes the doctor's hair and back as Loki takes care of them.

It feels bad but it is almost always Loki that cleans up after their  rumble  in the sheets. Unfortunately, they were only human with human energy levels whilst the god had far greater amount of stamina and ability to stay awake.

He doesn't seem to mind though as he magics the bonds away and between himself and the clone, they are arranged in the centre of the bed, the sheets magically cleaned and their bodies magically cleaned as they all curl up in each other's arms.

Tony closes his eyes, spooning Stephen as the god spoons him from behind. Their tails linger between their thighs and legs before settling. A soft breath is exhaled over his ears as the god settles against him.

"Happy Halloween." Tony murmurs to the god, who chuckles and kisses his ear before he buries his head against the back of  Tony's neck.

Tomorrow, or whenever it is they wake up, they might have to deal with the others and the fact that they really didn't have a solution for this whole situation other than time.

But for now, their tails and ears settling down as they fall into sleep, Tony can't help but think that on the scale of things?

Having cat ears hadn't been the worst of things to happen and in fact... it'd been kind of hot.

"Can you-" Tony starts to say but of course his clever AI systems already know.

"Already saved sir." The dry voice tells him.

Oh good.

~~~

Well. 

That could have certainly gone better. Well. No. It could also have been worse, Peter can't help but think as he looks around the room. 

It's- oh. 

Peter had always liked having people pat him on the head. It's a childish thing but it's what he remembers the most about his mum and dad. It's how they used to reward him and greet him and show him affection.

But now?

Now it feels amazing.

And it's impossible to even try to think as Jane's soft hands run through his hair and  plays with his ears. It feels so relaxing and he knows it's probably the wrong animal to what his ears are, but he would totally purr if he could. 

Peter sits between Natasha, Darcy, Jane and Thor as they play Texas Hold 'Em.

Not exactly the most Halloween thing to do, but given that they were on lock down for the next twenty four hours minimum until whatever had caused everyone to sprout tails and ears went away, that's how it was going to be.

Oh yeah. They all had ears and tails. Of animals. On their heads and on their butts. That was a thing now. Which- how was this his life?! 

Apparently, it's just something that happens, like a radioactive spider bite, to him. And the Avengers. 

Compared to that time when Amora had broken out of her prison in Asgard and made them all hug each other and declare how much they loved each other? He supposes this was better. 

It also made for way better photos and he was pretty damn sure that he'd gotten the photos he needed to get that trip to Wakanda. 

Because Captain Steve Rogers all but curling into Natasha's lap as she patted his ears had just- yup! He was definitely going to Wakanda courtesy of Loki Air. 

Okay. 

So full disclosure.

The first hour and half? That was absolute utter chaos as they tried to figure out what happened, how it happened and how to undo it.

And that? That hadn't been super pretty. 

There had been a lot of name calling and shouting and panic going on, which had turned into an absolute mess until Darcy had called them all to a stop with a whistle so loud that it had been truly, truly impressive. 

Peter wasn't quite sure, but he had a feeling that eyepatches handed out super powers like  radioactive  spiders because she channelled Fury right down to the 'shut up and listen to me' vibes. 

It worked though. 

It got them all thinking. More importantly, it got Thor and Loki and Stephen thinking. 

A quick rush down to the lab later, they'd figured out the problem. 

It turned out that the Artefact that Loki had collected from Vanaheim had been set to be triggered on festival days and was based on some sort of ancient ritual for a good harvest or something of the like. How that relates to the ears  and tails , Peter doesn't know, but that's what it was.

Which is... fine.

Well, it isn't, but it's fine.

Because it was temporary, for one and for another? It was hilarious. 

The Tower had plenty of room for everyone to stay the night and there was enough alcohol and food for everyone to at least get buzzed enough to enjoy the experience, once they calmed down some. 

That had been the chaos and difficult part.

The rest?

The rest had involved a metric ton of googling as everyone tried to figure out what they hell they were, which mind you, even for a god of Googling such as himself, had been difficult. 

With just ears and tails to go off of, and everyone crowding in to try to figure out what they could all be, it had been... chaotic. But fun. 

Peter wasn't too annoyed by the ears Natasha had quickly identified as Shiba Inu ears, which is great and he didn't even mind his fluffy tail. Having Darcy or Natasha or anyone really petting his ears were super relaxing so there was that too. As Jane was doing almost mindlessly now.

Besides it also made playing poker super, super easy. 

"I'll raise 20." Natasha says, her face unreadable and her eyes just as guarded but Peter isn't looking at her eyes or her face. He focuses on her ears and her tail. 

Given Tony's near obsession with cats, one that he shares, he knows cat behaviour. He keeps his eyes firm on the tail and watches it swish one way, then another and he knows and smirks in triumph. 

"Call!" He says confidently as he pushes his own chips in and Natasha's tail stands on end, clearly irritated. Oh yeah! Look. On a normal day, he had no way in hell he could beat Natasha Romanov in a game of poker. But today? What she doesn't know how to control her ears and tails? He can. 

Best part? With Jane patting him, his tail was constantly wagging regardless and his ears were just leaning towards wherever she was touching so he was impossible to read in the same way. Though... his eyes and face totally gave everything anyway. 

That's not the point. 

The point is, he can read Natasha. 

"Fold." She all but hisses as her tail swishes back and forth in annoyance as he takes the pot and tries not to get too excited. After all, Natasha was terrifying, cat ears and tail or no. 

"Where the hell is the trio anyway?" Natasha grumbles. Thor shrugs his shoulders as Jane gives him an adoring smile as she temporarily stops petting his head to play with Thor's white panda ears. 

"You don't want to know." Is the mumbled response from Pepper as her fox tail swished back and forth lazily. Bruce hums in agreement. 

The bighorns sheep ears and horns on the scientist's head is probably the oddest out of the group. But they do look good on him as he half naps and half listens as they play. 

"Really? Again?" Is Natasha's only response and Peter sighs. 

“You don’t even know the half of it. I found- Nope!” Peter starts to say before he cuts himself off. Oh no. Nope. Nope! Nope! Wait- 

He's superhuman. He might be a  teen but he is  superhuman . Perhaps just a little alcohol won't get him drunk. 

Maybe he can have just a sip of the Asgardian mead, he wonders as he looks over to the corner where Bucky sits with Steve, on the floor, having given up on sofas after the fourth time they fell out of them. 

Thor has all but given up his bottle of somehow endlessly refilling Asgardian mead to them and they were well and truly on the way to becoming... well... 

Maybe they'd be too drunk to notice him taking a quick sip, Peter thinks but when he hears the growling coming from that corner of the room, he decides that the wise course of action would be to wait until he was 21. 

Though he doesn't quite understand why Bucky was so upset. A white wolf was a pretty cool animal and it was his moniker right? 

But that's apparently the problem because he is slurring something half in Russian and half in English as he grumbles and moans and every now and then, growls. Steve tries to comfort him, from the looks of it with a drink but he snatches the bottle away from the cap. 

O-Okay then, Peter thinks as he turns his attention back to those that seem safer. 

As soon as she has dealt the cards, Darcy grabs her camera and continues to photograph the group, her fox's tail and ears twitching and swishing with amusement. 

The long whine draw Peter's attention back to the two super soldiers as Steve makes a grab for the bottle only to have Bucky literally growl at him before scampering away. 

"Should we-" Do something about it? Peter had been about to say, but even before he can, there are unanimous quick shakes of the head, so he swallows the rest of his words and watches as Steve's golden retriever ears and tail deflate sadly. 

Which in  turn makes everyone look at each other before Natasha sighs, her tail swishing angrily before she gets up and makes her way to Steve as she tries to drag the super soldier to a couch and promises him he won't fall off of it before she can lay him to rest on it with a couple of pets on his head. 

A quick check tells him that Karen had dutifully recorded all of it. Perfect. 

He and Shuri really had some serious work to do on both the Panther suit and the Spiderman suit so he really can use the easy transport. Whenever he can actually drag Loki out of the bedro- Nope! 

As Natasha puts the blankets over Steve as he starts to fall asleep, Peter can't help but frown as he notes that there were a disproportionate number of cats and dogs mixed in with the more rare of the animal species. You would think that given how ‘unique’ they were, there would be more… variety. 

His three dads for one, had all sported cat tails and ears before they had shared heated looks and disappeared. And that was already more than Peter wanted to know and remember. 

Which- It's probably not worth fighting the Winter Soldier for the mead, Peter tells himself one more time. Because he could really use the mead's ability to seemingly mess with people's memories. 

Or was that just the alcohol? He's not sure. 

Still, as he sits there in his borrowed Iron Man suit and lean into Natasha's hand as she walks past and pats his head, Peter can't help but think that this is okay.

Actually, given their usual magical mishaps? 

It could be worse. At least this time, no one was declaring their undying love to him. 

Oh and there wasn't a single demon to be seen. 

Oh! And no dinosaurs. Or Cthullu inspired- 

Actually yeah. Nope. 

This was fine. 

Actually... this was  _ almost  _ normal. 

~~~


End file.
